I Was Here
by BurningAngelWingsToDust
Summary: Tyler and Bella are best friends and they fall in love. But in the car crash Tyler dies. Bella get depressed and a few years later she meets a guy who's name is also Tyler and he looks just like the dead Tyler would look now.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story!**

**Please review :D**

**

* * *

**_10 years ago._

_Bella's POV:_

_Oh goodie Barbie is on TV.  
I quickly ran to the couch and put up the volume of TV. I haven't seen this episode yet. Cool. Ken is so handsome. He had muscles and everything. I was jealous of Barbie! She was so pretty!  
_

_ But I'm almost 100% sure that Tyler will ruin this for me. He always does.  
_

_"BELLA!" I heard Tyler call me. Like I was saying... exactly my point. "Bella!" he yelled again and ran to me. I crossed my hands on my chest and glared at him. He smiled innocently. "Wanna go play?" I didn't say anything I just pointed on a TV screen with my finger, still glaring at Tyler."Is Barbie still on?" he asked. "Sorry." he apologized and looked down.  
_

_I sighed. No matter what he did I could never stay angry with him. "What do you want?" I asked him.  
_

_Tyler looked back up at me and smiled wide. I rolled my eyes. How can a person be so happy all the time? Though he has a talent to irritate me to death. "I wanna go play! I found this place in the woods-"  
_

_I cut him off. "Woods? Tyler you know that we're not supposed to go there." And a talent to always get us into trouble. Long story short. Our Tyler Hawkins here was VERY talented... in bad things.  
_

_"Oh c'mon Bella!" he complained. "Please? I have this under control." Yeah, I doubt that. "Anyways... I found this meadow in the woods and-"  
_

_"I'm not going Tyler," I said and looked back at screen. Barbie just came home and- HEY! Who turn off the TV?! Tyler... I turned to him, finding him holding the control remote in his hands. "Turn it back on!" I said through my teeth. He shook his head.  
_

_"You're such a girl Bella." Tyler said.  
_

_"Well DUH! Maybe because I AM a girl?!" I yelled. He can be so dumb! He shrugged a little.  
_

_"C'mon let's go out. I wanna show you this place." He's not giving up is he? "Bella please? You'll love it!" Nope. Not giving up. He's stubborn I give him that.  
_

_I gave in. "Fine," I sighed. "But this is the last time got it?" He nodded. He's going to hell for this._

**_~*°(Beautiful) Nightmare°*~_**_  
_

10 years later. Now.

Bella's POV:

I was lying on my stomach on my bed and watching TV. My pillow was under my chin and I was almost already asleep. Today was my 16th birthday. And Tyler didn't show up. I can't believe him! He's my best friend! And he didn't show up! He's so dead when I see him. He promised that he'll come. I bet he has some lame excuses again. He's such a nightmare sometimes. Gah! Screw him! I had A GREAT TIME without him.

I looked over my shoulder to see what time it is. 01.00 am. I looked back at TV and took the remote control in my hands. I searched for a good movie to watch, but all I found were Adult Movies. And there's no way I'm watching that disgusting stuff. Nuh-uh!¨No way! I don't think so! I sighed angrily and turned off the TV. I buried my face into the pillow and closed my eyes. Maybe the ceiling will collapse on me. But I don't have that luck in life. My parents left as soon as the party was over. They went to visit my grandma and they won't be home for a few days. So I can't even go and irritate them. This sucks.

I felt as the sleep was going to take over me. Just a little more... just a little more...  
Somebody put his freezing cold hands on my back. My eyes flash open as I jumped around to see who it is. I quickly turned on the light on my nightstand and turned to the other side of my bed.

"Did I scare you?" Tyler asked. No. He? Scare me? No, of course not.

"Are you insane?!" I said in harsh whisper. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?!" My sudden harsh whisper made him fall of the bed. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to get back up. I smacked the back of his head and he looked at me confused.

"I came to apologize," he explained with a guilty voice. He sat back on the edge of my bed. "The things was that I-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Don't bother Tyler. I don't really care what were you doing or where were you, or who were you doing... whatever. I'm fine." LIE! I wasn't fine. My best friend not coming on my birthday party and then trying to explain it with some lame excuse like my mom didn't let me go out. His mom was here too. Or my dog ate the invitation and I forgot at what time I have to be here. He doesn't have a freaking dog! Okay, okay... Bella calm down... he came to apologize.

He was looking at me like I was insane and then chuckled. I was already angry, but that pissed me off! I glared at him as he continued to laughing silently. "Silly Bella. I was trying to buy you a right gift. And I wanted to give it to you in private."

"But you could still show up at the party!" I complained.

His smiling lips faded into a guilty smile. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. But I have a really got reason for why I didn't show up!" Here we go again... I sighed and gave him the I-don't-wanna-know look. "Oh, don't be bitchy!" Excuse me?! "You'll love the present I got you... I hope." He reached on the floor and grabbed something. A bag. He handed it to me with a guilty smile still on his face. I took if carefully and looked at him. "Open it," he said.

I slowly looked down at the white paper bad and opened it. There was a black box in it. I took the box out of the bag and threw the bag on the floor. I opened the box... oh my god... there was a beautiful silver bracelet in it. With my and Tyler's name written on it. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks as I took the bracelet in my hands. I saw Tyler's fingers reached to mines and he took the bracelet out of my hand and put it around my wrist. I smiled lightly through tears.

"You like it?" he asked. I just nodded. I leaned over the bed and hugged him tightly.

"I love it. Thank you!" I said into his shoulder. I felt him wrapped his arms around me and pulling me closer. Suddenly I wished that he would never let me go. I could stay lost in this moment forever. I pulled away from the hug and looked at him.

He noticed my tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked me as he wiped a tear away from my cheek with his thumb. I smiled through tears.

"No reason," I said. "I love it Tyler. Thank you so much!"

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Happy 16th birthday Bella, he said. He looked into my eyes and started to lean in. I don't know what the hell was I doing, but I leaned in too. His lips softly touched mine. Since when do you kiss your best friend like THIS?! That's beyond me...  
He pulled away and I stared at him like an idiot.

"I'm so so so sorry Bella! I didn't mean to do that! It's just that it was one of those weird moments. I'm so sorry! I won't do it again! What the hell was I thinking?!"

I was literally speechless. He kissed me? Seriously?

I grabbed the front of his T-shirt and pulled him to me. Our lips crashed together again. His hand touched my cheek as he returned the kiss. I felt my back hit against the pillows a second later. I wanted to give in to the woman in me.

**_~*°(Beautiful) Nightmare°*~_**_  
_

I never thought that my first will be with Tyler. Who is my best friend if I forgot to mention it.  
I just lied on my bed staring at the ceiling. Tyler's arm was resting on my stomach. His lips were still pressed on my shoulder ass he fell asleep. I couldn't get myself to do that though. I can't believe I just did that. Okay I admit... I might have thought about this before. I might have a tiny winy crush on my best friend... He's good looking, he makes me in good mood (usually), he's honest, he... um... he... He... has... a good... ass? ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?!

I slowly and carefully slipped out of the bed, trying not to wake Tyler up. On my tiptoes I ran into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and dressed my bath robe. I looked myself in the mirror and a huge smile spread across my face. I poured water in the sink and splashed it on my face. I took a few deep breaths before walking back to my room and slipping under covers again. Tyler wrapped his arms around me right away.

"Where were you?" he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"I-I went to the bathroom," I replied as he snuggled closer to me. I still felt weird though. He close to me... like this... it made me feel funny. But I liked it. A lot. I could definitely get used of this. I relaxed and closed my eyes. I finally fell asleep.

**_~*°(Beautiful) Nightmare°*~_**_  
_

The morning sun woke me up. I put my hands over my eyes to keep them in dark. Then I remembered last night. My eyes flashed open only to see Tyler smiling at me.

"Good morning sleepyhead," he said. O...Kay? No wonder he's happy. The boy just got laid for the first time.

"Morning," I breathed. His green eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. And I liked it. I liked watching his smiling face when I woke up. I pulled the pillow from under my head and put it over my face. I groaned. I wanted to sleep. I didn't sleep much. He wanted to pull it off my face, but I kicked him before he could.

"Hey!" he squeaked. "What was that for?!" I pulled the pillow of my face and smiled innocently to him. "Oh, you're gonna get it!" he said and started tickling me. I started laughing.

"T-Tyler! S-stop!" I said while laughing. He just shook his head. Tyler continued tickling me. "S-STOP! P-please! S-STOP!!!" I tried again. He shook his head again. I tried to get away from him. I kicked the headboard and fell off the bed pulling the covers with me. I was standing on my head. I crawled myself on my knees and looked on the bed - which was a mistake. I fell back on my back "Oh for the love of all that's holy! Cover yourself up Tyler!"

He blushed deep red and pulled on his pants and T-shirt. I looked at him as he walked to me and pulled me up on my feet. Tyler hugged me around my waist and pulled me to him. He kissed me passionately and I didn't fight it. He pulled a centimeter away and leaned his forehead against mine. "Good morning," he said again.

"Good morning," I replied, this time fully awake. He was about to kiss me again, but I cut him off. "I'm hungry," I said when his lips were a millimeter away from mine. He laughed and released me. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took some eggs out and boiled them. "You want some?" I asked Tyler as he came into the kitchen too.

"Yeah, sure," he said. When the breakfast was prepared I put it on the table. I sat on the chair and started eating without saying anything. Tyler copied my moves. We ate in silence. When I was full I leaned against the chair and sighed loudly. "You okay?" Tyler asked me as he looked at me in wonder.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm full," I said.

"You didn't eat much," he informed me.

"I know... mom!" I laughed. He chuckled and started eating again. He was in this good mood for a long time. I smiled to myself and stood up. I carried my plate to the sink and filled it with water. Tyler brought his plate a minute later.  
He smiled at me and walked away. This is going to be an interesting day...

**_~*°(Beautiful) Nightmare°*~_**_  
_

Alice (my neighbour) ran into my house slamming the door behind her. I jumped off the couch. She had this bad habit to freak me out every time she came into the house. She always did a whole show with it. "BELLA!" she screamed. Okay I'm not deaf, but I will be soon if she keeps screaming like that.

"Hi Alice," I greeted and walked to her. "What's up?"

"Great party yesterday, girl," she said smiling. "Too bad that asshole didn't show up. Oh, not really. Where is he anyways?" she asked. Next thing I know is hearing a foot steps on the hallway. "Bella! Oh my god, there's a burglar in your house! You call the police, I'll distract him." she said. "WHO IS THERE?!" she yelled toward the hallway.

"The 'asshole'," Tyler said when he came to us. "Alice, you should totally sign for the CSI audition," he teased her. It was no secret that Tyler and Alice didn't liked each other. And that Alice was obsessed with CSI TV show.

"What are you doing here asshole?" she asked him.

He looked at me in fear of saying something he shouldn't. I looked back with the same fear in my eyes. Crap, I didn't think of this. Okay... Calm down Bella. Just say something you usually say when Tyler's here. He sometimes comes to check his homework. LIE! He never does. Um... he came to watch a movie? Yeah, that's it!

"He came over to watch a movie," I said unconvincingly. She gave me the yeah-right look. "Really!" I tried again. "He came over to watch a movie."

She sighed. "Okay, you got me. Anyways, I'll take off. I just came to say that I had fun yesterday. You know Tyler you should really show up," she said and walked to the door. She waved a little and left.

Then I got a little scared. Tyler and me didn't really talked about what happened and everything. I looked at him and he said the words I was hoping he won't say for... I don't know... at least 50 years? "We have to talk," he said. I took a deep breath and followed him into the living room. We both sat on the couch far apart. "We need to talk about what happened last night."

"I know," I breathed. "But I really don't want to. Bye!" I said and stood up. As I wanted to walk away he pulled me back by my hand. My whole body tense up at his touch. "Fine," I gave in and sat back down.

"Bella to be honest I had a really good time, but I don't want to things be weird between us because of that. I mean you're my best friend and I don't wanna lose you because of that...." he continued to talk. Too fast. I could barely understand him a word.

I shook my head and interrupted his speech. "Slow down cowboy," I said. He shutted his mouth and looked at me confused. "Slow down with the talking. I can't understand anything that you're saying." He opened his mouth to talk again, but I interrupted him again. "Listen to me," I said. He closed his mouth again. "I don't want that things would be weird between us either, but I don't think that this is something that we can just ignore. I... I have a confession to make," I said. I'll regret this later. I looked at him and he hinted for me to start. "I kinda have a crush on you and this only made it go all worse." I waited a couple of second so he could get it into his head.

His smile grew. "Really?" he laughed.

"It's not funny Tyler!" I told you that I'll regret it.

"I'm sorry it's just... that was a nice surprise that's all. I never thought that you'd feel the same for me as I feel for you." Rewind and freeze! He has a crush on me too?

"I'm sorry what?" I asked confused.

"I have a huge crush on you for months Bella," he admitted blushing a little. Aww isn't he cute? I could help but let a huge smile spread across my face. He sat closer to me and stroked my hair. I stopped smiling and looked him in the eyes. He kissed me sweetly and I kissed him back.  
He slowly pulled away and whispered: "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back. I kissed him again.

When we finally pulled apart he stood up. "I have to go," he said.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Home. My mom doesn't even know I left. She's probably freaking out," he explained. I nodded in understanding.

"I'll walk you to the door," I said and walked with him. He opened the door and pecked my lips once more. I smiled and waved a little as he walked outside. The road was wet. Did it rain? I didn't hear a thing. I looked left and right on the road and saw a driver barely handling his car. He was over speed limit and his car was dancing on the road going straight to Tyler. He just walked on the road, apparently he didn't see the car.

The car was going closer and closer to Tyler. And then...

"NOOOOOO!!! TYLER!!!" was all I could scream.

* * *

**Do you like the story?  
Should I continue?**

**Please write a review :D**

**xxxxxx**

**Pia  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey bitches :D  
Here is the new chapter. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review ;)**

**love you whores!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_"NOOOOOO! TYLER!" was all I could scream._

_Now:_

_10 years ago:_

_Bella's POV: _

_I ran across the street to the familiar house. Tyler lives there of course. The house is white with a beautiful garden in front of it. Esme usually worked there. She wasn't outside today. That's weird. She's probably at work. I walked to the house and rang the doorbell. I waited a minute or two and then Tyler opened the door.  
_

_"BELLA!" he screamed happily. I had to laugh. _

_"Hey Ty," I replied. "Wanna go out?" _

_"Uh..." He looked down. "I'm not supposed to go out," he mumbled. _

_"Uh-oh. Tyler what did you do?" I asked shaking my head a little. _

_"Nothing..."Liar. His parents never grounded him for nothing. But he is a trouble maker so..._

_"Tyler?" I said in a warning voice. He looked up at me with a guilty expression._

_"I uh... broke the windows?" he said though it sounded like a question- wait... windows? Plural?_

_"Windows? How many windows did you break?" I asked him confused._

_He sighed and shrugged a little. "Three. All in my room." I started laughing like crazy. He did that for the second time!"It's not funny! Well... it was pretty funny until mom and dad saw it." I bet they were thrilled. To have a child who almost destroys a house everyday... must be fun. _

_"Okay. I'll go then," I said when I calmed down. "See you when you get out of jail." I turned around to walk away when he called me back._

_"Bella!" he yelled. I turned around to look at him. "Are we still friends?" _

_"How can you even ask me that? Of course we are," I told him._

_"Thanks."_

_I smiled and walked back to my house. Our house was lightly pink with trees in front of it. Tyler and me always climbed on them. Utill I fell down that is. Which wasn't very long. I walked into the house when my mom stopped me._

_"Won't you play with Tyler?" she asked me._

_"He broke the windows. He's grounded," I explained and ran up into my room._

**_ ~*°(Beautiful) Nightmare°*~_**

Now (10 years later)

I couldn't believe my eyes. What did just happen? Tyler was lying on the floor not moving. I ran to him ass the driver quickly drove away. I didn't know what to do. My whole body was shaking and tears were streaming down my cheeks. "Tyler?" I said. "Tyler wake up!" I started shaking his body a little. "TYLER WAKE UP! OPEN YOUR EYES! Please just open your eyes!" I started crying harder as I realized he wasn't breathing. There was a puddle of blood around him and I was kneeling into in. The rain was falling heavily on us. _Don't leave me in all this pain. Don't leave me out in the rain._

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I started screaming. A guy ran toward me dialing a number into his cell phone. He called the ambulance as I buried my face into Tyler's chest and cried into it. I wrapped my arms around him. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me," I cried. I lifted my head and caressed his cheek. "Please don't leave me..." My voice broke several times.

"The ambulance will be here in a minute." The guy kneel next to me. "But I think that we lost him," he said sympathetically.

No, no, no! "NO!" I screamed and started hitting him violently on his chest. "He's not dead! NO!" _Denial._

"Shh. Calm down. Shh. It's okay. It's okay," he said and pulled me into a hug. "Everything will be okay."

I pulled away and hugged Tyler again. He was so still. It hurt me see him like this. He always was full of life and now... he didn't even breathe. I was so scared. I kept crying until I heard a siren. Louder and louder. A few men ran to me and Tyler and pulled me away I fought back.

"Miss calm down. We're going to help him." a red haired guy said as he tried to drag me away from Tyler.

"Let me go! Tyler! No! Let me go!" I screamed. A doctor kneel next to Tyler and checked his pulse. I froze as he froze. I shut up. The doctor stood up and hinted to another man to come there. He came with a wheeled stretcher and a big black bad on it. I watched them as the put Tyler's body in it and zipped up the zipper on the bad. My mouth fell open as more tears ran down my cheeks. The red haired man was still holding me back.

Doctor walked to me and looked at me. I was just staring at them in disbelief. "I'm sorry. He died instantly. There was nothing we could do." He gave me a sad look and walked into the van. I fell down on my knees as my body shook violently. "NO! I screamed and cried harder. The red haired guy lifted me up and carried me into the van with him. I was still screaming and fighting him. I couldn't take the pain that I felt inside.

"It's your falut! YOU KILLED HIM!" I yelled at doctor and fought against the red haired man again. "You made him go away! It's your fault! NO! TYLER! You made him leave..."

"Get the tranquilizer!" he shouted. I felt a little shot in my arm, but then I just fell. I didn't move anymore. I didn't make a sound. I didn't fight anymore. I was completely still just tears were still running out of my eyes.

"Better get her to the hospital. And call her family," one of the men said as the van driver started driving. "Miss? Can you tell me what happened?" he asked me. I just kept sobbing. What was I supposed to say? I watched my boyfriend die, though I could help him? If I wasn't just so damn stupid I could warn his before that would happen. It's all my fault.

"Miss? Can you please tell me your name? So I can call your parents?" he tried again.

"I-Isabella Swan..."I mumbled not sure if he understood me. And to be honest I didn't care. I wanted to die with Tyler. My heart was broken and I wanted to make it stop beating. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Here comes goodbye. Here comes the last time. Here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of every tear I'm gonna cry. Here comes the pain. Here comes me wishing things had never changed and he was right here in my arms alive...

**_~*°(Beautiful) Nightmare°*~_**

I woke up in the hospital. White wall, white sheets... I blinked a couple of times so the picture I saw got clear. I rolled my head on the side hoping that nothing of what I remember wasn't true. I saw my mom sitting on the chair next to my bed. She was crying. Oh God. Everything was true? NO please no. It can't be. I can't imagine my life without Tyler. I felt new tears building in my eyes.

"Did it really happen?" I asked my mom in weak voice. She looked at me sadly.

"He's gone," she said and tears started running down my cheeks.

"No..." I said quietly. "He can't! He promised he would never leave me! No! Why are you lying? He's alive! Tell me he's alive!" I yelled at her and got out of the bed. My mom stood up as well. "Please tell me you're lying," I begged. "Please?" I felt my mom's arms wrap around me as she hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Bella," she whispered.

Love, life, meaning... over

After a while I pulled away and walked into the corridor. Alice was waiting there. "Bella..." she whispered when she saw me. I ran to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Bella," she told me. We sat on the chairs behind us. I looked down in my hands. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Bella... did you and Tyler...?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. "We slept together. That's why he was there. We just started dating..." My voice broke a few times. "This shouldn't end like this..." I cried.

"I know Bella. I know," she agreed.

**_~*°(Beautiful) Nightmare°*~_**

The funeral was beautiful, though I didn't see much of it. The things I heard about Tyler... They were beautiful. But the time passed. Things became... different. The absence of him is everywhere I look. It's like a huge hole has been punched through my chest...

I've been alone with him inside my mind. And in my dreams I've kissed his lips a thousand times. Sometimes I still see him walk past my door, but then he disappears. It's just him I'm looking for. He's all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide, 'cause he knew just what to say, and he know just what to do. And I want to tell him so much, I love him ... I long to see the sunlight in his hair and tell him time and time again how much I care. Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow. I've just got to let him know 'Cause I wonder where he is. And I wonder what he does. Is he somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving him? But I love him...

_My Tyler_

I sneaked out of the house and walked to the cemetery. I saw everything differently since that day. I forgot how to fucking smile. And it's been seven years. Things became... harder. It's funny how love gave someone the power to break you. But yes, I found I could survive. I was alert, I felt the pain - the aching loss that radiated out from my chest, sending wracking waves of hurt through my limbs and head - but it was manageable. I could live through it. It didn't feel like the pain had weakened through time, rather that I'd grown strong enough to bear it. Though it was still like my heart was gone... like I was hollow. Like I'd left everything that was inside me with him. Why did it had to go from good to gone?

I sighed and continued my way to the cemetery. The last grave in 15th row. It always had flowers on it and candles. I usually came here every day, but lately not so often anymore. Last time I was here four months ago. It was his birth day today. I didn't want to go with my parents in the afternoon. It was around midnight now. I never went anywhere with my parents anymore. They always said something to upset me. We didn't talk much anymore. My life just went down. I kept falling... and I couldn't stop.

I sat next to the grave. "Hey Tyler," I said. "Happy 23rd birth day." Tears started rolling down my cheeks. "I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while. I just... I couldn't prepare myself on coming here again. It's been seven years and still it seems like it was yesterday. I miss you, miss you so bad. I don't forget you, it's so sad. I hope you can hear me. I remember it clearly. The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same. That I won't be the same. I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand. I wish that I could see you again. I know that I can't. Now you're gone, there you go somewhere I can't bring you back... and you're not coming back..." I covered my face with my hands. I sat like that for a couple of minutes just crying in my palms. "Every day's fucking the same. I fight to find my way. I hurt, I break, I hide. I wonder why? Why you?"

I looked in the sky. It was a clear night. A full moon. And I was sitting in a cemetery. It was like in a horror movie. But I wasn't scared. I only felt safe beside Tyler. "I'm so tired of being here. And if you had to leave I wish that you would just leave. 'Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. You used to captivate me by your resonating life. Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. Tyler, these wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time I can't erase." I pulled up my long sleeves and uncover my wrists. They were full of scars. "Maybe making me bleed would be the answer that could wash the slit clean."

I lied down next to Tyler's grave and looked up in the sky. "Remember when we were kids... when you drag us here?" I laughed a little. "When our moms found out... they were freaking out so much." I sighed. "I was so mad at you. And you just kept looking at me with your big innocent blue eyes. I couldn't even stay mad at you. But now... I'm so full of resentment. Resent you because you left." I took a deep breath. "No matter how many breaths that I take I still can't breathe," I said. I rolled on my side and turned to the grave. I closed my eyes and put my left hand on it and pretend that I'm holding Tyler's hand. Pretending that he is lying next to me. I opened my eyes again and I could clearly see his face. Smiling. "Tyler who told you life isn't worth a fight? I didn't think that you of all the people I know will give up so easily." New tears started rolling down my cheeks. "Come back and bring back my smile, come and take this tears away. I need your arms to hold me now. The nights are so unkind. Bring back those nights when I held you beside me. Un-break my heart. Say you'll love me again. Un-do this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked outta my life. Un-cry these tears I cried so many nights. Take back that sad word good-bye. Bring back the joy to my life. Don't leave me here with these tears, come and kiss this pain away. I can't forget the day you left time is so unkind. And life is so cruel without you here beside me."

It started raining again. But only lightly. I almost didn't feel it. Tears and rain drops mixed on my face. "Alice moved away last week. So did Ally. Well they're sister so of course they moved away together." I sighed. "I'll miss them, but we weren't together as much as we used to be. The neighbourhood keeps getting more and more empty. It gets kinda scary." I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again. "The nights are the hardest. I don't have no one else to climb my window in the middle of the night and scare the hell out of me." I laughed for a second. Though my voice was shaky. "I really miss that."

"Hey remember the time when... when... I can't do this..." I lied closer to the grave stone and wrapped my arms around it. "I miss you... I miss you so much..."

I lied like that in silence. It could be for hours or just minutes. I didn't know and I didn't care. I lied like that until I felt something hit my feet. I sat up quickly and wiped my tears away. A man was lying on the floor on his stomach. He rolled over and sat down.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized.

"I-it's okay." He looked up and the moon shined his face. Impossible...

"Tyler?" I asked in shock.

"How do you know my name?" he asked confused.

I just stared at him in disbelief... speechless...

* * *

**To be continued... **

**hahaha am I mean? sorry :D no not really xD**

**don't forget to REVIEW :D:D:D:D**

**love ya bitches!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Tyler!" I yelled excited and ran out of my house. "TYLER!" I yelled louder._

_"Yes?" I heard a voice behind me following by a chuckle. I jumped around, screaming. He loved scarinn me like that. But I hated it._

_"Guess what!" I yelled again and tackled him down. "Whoa Bells, chill!" he said chuckling lying on the floor underneath me. "I'm getting a dog!" I giggled and helped him up only for him to push me back on the floor._

_"Wow Bells," he said and smirked. "I thought you were scared of dogs." He raised her eyebrow._

_"No, I'm not," I replied and stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm only afraid of ghosts." I crossed my arms on my chest, sulking._

_"There's no such thing as ghosts." Tyler rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. He loved sounding smart. Though it didn't happen often. The guy couldn't tell the difference between a rose and a rock for crying out loud!_

_I sighed. "Say yaay or something at least?" I looked at him with big puppy eyes, he wasn't capable of resisting. Everyone knew that he's the one who's really afraid of dogs._

_"Yaay" he said with fake excitemend. He glanced at me laughing nervously._

**_~*°(Beautiful) Nightmare°*~_**

I stared at him and slowly started to stand up, never taking his eyes off of him. The resemblance...his face, his body... It couldn't be him. He is dead, I know he is. I saw it with my own eyes, but... Could've he been alive? No!

I shook my head to clear my mind and looked down. "I'm sorry for staring," I whisered. "You just look like someone I knew a long time ago." I took a deep breath and looked at him again. Fuck, this made was hurting me so bad. I already miss_ my_ Tyler so much and now he's here and... Everything just became even more complicated. I can't believe two people can be so alike. "I'm Bella," I said, speaking softly, not wanting him to freak out even more. I held out my hand and tried to smile.

"Tyler," he replied and put his hand into mine shaking it slightly. "It's nice to meet you, even though I'd prefer if we'd meet on a better place..." He looked around. "Not a graveyard." He chuckled softly and smiled crookedly.

My next smile was a real one. He was cute, funny. "Yeah. I guess this is not the best place to be meeting people," I agreed. I looked up at the sky once again. The sky was clearing and the moon was showed up. I bit my lip, but still I was smiling. "So are you-" I wanted to look back at Tyler, but he was gone. "-from here..." I finished my sentence and glanced around me confused. He just vanished. I turned around and started walking toward my home with a frown on my face.

After opening the door I quietly walked upstairs to my bathroom and took my wet clothes off. I looked myself in the mirror. Disgusted... It was the same as the past few years. I could've helped him, I just know I could. But I froze.

What happens when you watch the one you love die?

What happens when you lose your hearts only desire?

What happens when the reason you exist is gone?

And when you know you could do something about it?

I'll tell you what happens... You disgust yourself. There's a huge hole inside your chest, which makes it hard to breathe. Hard to breath out, harder to breathe in. You feel guilt and it's eating you inside out. I've been dying inside, you see? I'm going out of my mind. I imagine Tyler has his arms around me so I can fall asleep. Every night.

And now I'm seeing things. There's no way that person could be real. I think I just miss him so much that I made it up in my head.

I looked at the mirror again, a single tear going down my left cheek. I lifted my hand up and wiped it away. I looked down at my body. My stomach, my legs and arms were covered with scars. They were full of memories. I had "Tyler" written on my forearm. I made that on the night he died.

Slowly I walked to the bathtub and poured water in it. I closed my eyes and listened to the water. It was all that I heard. When the bathtub was full I stepped inside and lied down. I sunk under the water with my face, not really wanting to come back up.

A few seconds passed before I heard a noise. I raised myself back up and closed my mouth, listening. I heard it again. Knocking. I frowned and turned my head to the clock. It was 4 am. Who could it be at this hour?

Sighing, I stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped my robe around me. I dried my hair a little with the towel and walked downstairs. I heard the knock every few seconds.

"Bella? Are you home?" I heard that familiar voice asking.

I opened the door seeing his face again. "What do you want?" I asked, scared.

"I was just-" he started, but I cut him off. "Leave me alone or I'll call the police." I said slamming the door shut. I felt my chest hurting more than the usual again.

"Bella, I was just-" he began again, but I didn't let him finish. "I said leave me alone! Go away!" I screamed through the door, sobbing slightly, my eyes started to water.

I heard him sigh and drop something. "You forgot your purse... That's why I'm here," he whispered. "I'll leave you alone." The footsteps were quieter with seconds. My heart dropped as I slid down the wall next to the door. "I'm sorry..." I whispered through tears.

_My love..._

_This _has got to stop! Pull yourself together, Isabella! HE is NOT your Tyler. He's just a nice guy you met on the cemetary... by Tyler's grave. But he's NOT him!  
I took a deep breath and nodded to myself. Standing up I unlocked the door and walked out on the porch. "Tyler!" I can't believe I'm doing this. "Wait!" I saw him stop and turn around.

"Yes?" he asked.

I ran to him and stopped right in front of him, a little breathless. "Would you like to come inside on some coffee?" I asked and smiled lightly.

He looked at me surprised before putting on my favourite crooked smile. "I'd love to," he replied. We both turned around and walked back to my house.

After a two hours of laughing and drinking coffee we noticed the sun rising. I was actually having fun. We had so much in common, he liked the exact same things as I do. We're like the same person.

"Want anything else?" I asked and stood up. Tyler number two shook his head and smiled. "I'm good."  
"Okay," I said and carried the glasses into the kitchen. I could feel my heart healing. Slowly, very slowly, but it was.

I washed the glasses and put the back into the cupboard. I heard light footsteps behind me and I smiled. He grabbed my waist. "Boo," he said and my eyes widened as I turned around. Flashbacks running through my head.

___"Yes?" I heard a voice behind me following by a chuckle. I jumped around, screaming. _

I gasped.

_There's no such thing as ghosts." Tyler rolled his eyes as if it was obvious._

I started catching my breath, my eyes still wide as I looked at his beautiful blue eyes. "I-I'm sorry," I stuttered and frowned. He didn't know. He couldn't know. I didn't have it in me to be telling that story to anyone. He didn't know how much he reminded me of _him._

"Are you okay?" he asked and frowned his forehead looking down on me. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, crashing our lips together.

* * *

**I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IT FOR SO LONG!**

**I had some problems... well a lot of problems, but that' no excuse. I'M SORRY! :(**

**Well... anyways here's the new chapter. I hope you like it, love it, hate it.. whatever. Just enjoy it ;)**

**and don't forget to write a review :) I'd like to hear your opinion. I know a lot of you were waiting for the next chapter and I FINALLY got to write it. I hope it's okay :)**

**Everyone take care. See you at the next chapter ;) Buh-Byeeeeee **

**xxx Pia**


End file.
